It is common practice for support frames for those with a disability to incorporate a harness to support the primary user therein; these are commonly seen in support apparatus such as those present in swimming pools or those which aid in walking for example. However, it can be a difficult task for carers to transfer users between these various apparatus as it can be a delicate and time consuming process to undo and redo a multitude of straps and clasps of various apparatus. Typically, when inserting a user into a support apparatus a lot of time is expended by the carers ensuring that the user is inserted as per their own needs. This, therefore, means that moving a user between multiple apparatus can be a particularly difficult task.
Some support frames make use of harnesses with which to suspend the user therein. These harnesses are typically an integral part of the support apparatus and are not readily interchangeable, and therefore providing significant numbers of support apparatus in institutions, such as schools and care centres, can be expensive and create difficulties with regard to storage space. Additionally, users are often hoisted into different support apparatus using a sling. These slings can be difficult to don/remove when the user is in the support apparatus.
It would be desirable to obviate or mitigate at least some of the problems described above.